The Royal Pain In My Ass
by jaceandclaryforever101
Summary: Jace and Clary are royalty and they've been engaged since they were kids. THREE-SHOT
1. the realization

Clary woke up to a scream in the hall. She didn't even have to get out of bed to know who it came from. It was one of Jace's sluts that he was probably feeling up at this very moment. Jace Herondale was her fiancee as much as she hated to say that. Clary was the Queen of Alicate and soon to be queen of Idris and Jace was the soon to be King of Idris. Clary's father died after she was born, and her mother couldnt be the offical queen so it fell on her.

Jace and her have been engaged since they were six and she was 16 years old, Jace was 17. He acted so hateful towards her. He hates that he can't even chose who he marries so to get back at the world, he is constantly have sex with different girls almost every night, but the main one seemed to be Kaelie. it hurt her to think about this, but she just go back to sleep.

Next Morning

Clary woke up to a letter from Izzy telling her she needed to wake Jace up, that there was a meeting about the ball that morning. she groan but got ready and brushed her teeth, then set out for Jace's room. She knocked, but no answer so she just went inside and she wasn't ready for what she saw. she knew jace has been having sex with every one but when she saw him pounding into the person she hated the most, it literally tore her into because Jace wouldnt even look at her like he wanted her, he didnt even touch her, but to know that he was with her, Aline.. it hurt worse than she had thought it would. She didnt even notice she was crying until she felt someone gently rub her cheek and kept saying her name, and when she looked at who it was, she just kept staring into those golden eyes. After a few moments, Clary lost it.

"GET OFF OF ME!" clary yanked away from Jace and started running, knowing he'd be right behind her, but he wasn't fast enough. she closed her door and locked it.

"clary please can we talk? please" jace asked.

"just leave me alone and continue to fuck your blow up doll." clary said.

"Clary open this door right now, or i'll unlock it myself, dont test me." he said

clary knew he would do it, so right after she said that, she hurried and went to her passageway and snuck through it just in time when she heard him bust into her room. she ran as fast as she could in a dress and to her special spot. she knew he'd find her, but she really didnt' care. it was the only place she felt safe at right now.

Jace got in her room, but she wasn't there. It didn't take him long to find her though.

As soon as he reached the garden, he spotted that red hair immediately, it was hard to miss. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Clary stiffened under his touch and wouldn't turn to met his gaze. She heard Jace sigh loudly and then felt two fingers under her chin and dragged her face to meet his gaze. They stood there for what felt like hours, but was probably only 5 minutes just staring at each other.

"clary." Jace said softly. she met his eyes finally. "you knew i was with other people, and it's never bothered you before. Whats wrong?"

"i guess you haven't been paying alot of attention because honestly that shit hurts. Seeing you parade a different girl on your arm every week when you won't even touch me! I'm your fucking finacee Jace. And for you to just throw this shit in my face, breaks my heart, and.." she just couldn't get the words out..

"what is it clary? you can tell me" he says.

"i've been in love with you since the first day i met you. you treat me like shit but im still here and loyal to you. Jace, i fucking love you so much that it hurts. it physically hurts to know that you don't have the same feelings as me." clary say barely above a whisper.

Jace is just frozen in place, not moving, not blinking, nothing. clary chewed on my bottom lip and told him she had to go. Jace didn't even stop her, he was still frozen. Once clary was out of hearing distance, Jace whispered "i love you too.." to her retreating form.


	2. Chapter 2

After she told Jace of her feelings, she felt as if a hundered pounds have been lifted off of her shoulder. But it also tired her out, so she called her lady, Izzy, to her room and asked her to ask King Herondale to move the meeting, that she wasn't feeling well. the meeting was pushed back at least 2 hours so she just chilled with izzy. once she told iz what happened with her and jace, she immediately pulled her into a hug.

"you're going to have to talk to jace sooner or later clare. maybe he feels the same?" iz said

"you've got to be kiding me. you dont honestly believe that?"

"you'll never know unless you talk to him."

"fine fine, i talk to him later today."

"ok good. but we need to get to the meeting."

The meeting was about the ball we were having, basically our enagement party since we were finally of age. it wasn't anything fancy really, King Herondale just liked to invite everyone, to the ball to show that we were "happy and very much in love". Jace wasn't there. Clary guessed that he was just trying to process what she told him. she didn't blame him, it was alot to take him, and she shouldn't have told him like that.

once the meeting was over, she went to her room, and when she opened her door, she was suprised to see Jace sititng on her bed. As if he could sense her, he look up at her, and slowly got off the bed and stopped right in front of her. he gently brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. then all of a sudden his lips were on hers. she knew it was cheesy to say this, but the only was to describe how this kiss felt was fireworks going off in her body.

Jace knew exactly what he was doing, he knew how to move his lips, hands, and how much pressure to use perfectly. her hands snaked up around his neck and she started to pull his hair, hard but not hard enough to hurt. and she swore she heard Jace groan into her mouth.

Jace broke the kiss and rested his forhead on hers. after they caught their breath, Jace looked Clalry in eyes. golden eyes met green eyes. Jace looked in her eyes for a while longer, like her was looking for something and she guessed he did because what he said next shocked the hell out of her.

"i love you" Jace said sincerly. Clary just sat there looking into his eyes, she knew he meant it, Jace isn't a liar at all.

"i love you too Jace, but there's so much you've done."

"i know, and i plan on making that up to you every single day i'm alive, but clary can we please try this? i mean we're already engaged and i love you. the whole reason i kept you at arms length is because i didn't want to hurt you. and the way you treated me, i thought you hated me. now that i know that isn't the case, i'm yours, all yours." Jace said. Clary had the biggest smile on her face. to hear Jace say these things, were like seeing your favortie rockstar, unbelieveble.

"and then i'm yours, truly." Jace got the biggest smile on his face.

"so clary, i have a suprise for you." she was about to protest when he put this finger to her lips. "i know you hate suprises, but i swear you'll love this one, just trust me."

"okay fineeee." Jace smiled and told her to be ready by 6 and kissed her good bye.

Jace has sent Iz into Clary's room to help her get ready. Apparently he told Iz what he had planned so she could dress Clary properly. Izzy talked Clary into a deep red dress that ended mid-thigh and had sleeves, and black 5 inch heels. Izzy curled Clary's hair and gave her a smokey eye with red lipstick and light blush.

When Clary looked at herself in the mirror, she gasped and thanked Izzy so many times. 10 minutes after she was done, Jace knocked on her door. when she opened it, he had a dozen of red roses for her. when he actually took in her apperance, his eyes got a shade darker, and Clary blushed.

"Thank you for the roses Jace, they're lovely."

Jace just smiled at her and said "wow. Clare, you look amazing."

clary blushed and grabbed his exteneded hand.

"so, where we going?"

"some where special."

"come on you know i hate this suprise stuff."

"to bad"

Clary huffed but didn't say anything more as he opened the car door for her. the ride to wherever they were going was silent and peace full. when Jace pulled up to where they were, it was the best food place in Idris, Takis. she'd only been here once with Izzy. when she turned around to see jace, he just smiled and grabbed her hand and went to the front. when he announced their presence, the woman immediately recognized him and smiled at him.

"two for Herondale" jace said

that's when the woman noticed me, and her smile slightly went down.

"right this way handsome." she said more to Jace. as soon as we were seated she asked us for our drink orders and we both got sweet tea.

"Jace thank you for this, it means alot to me."

"anytime clare, i want to make this work" he said grabbing her hand across the table. "look, im sorry for the way i've treated you, but i want to make it up. i love you and i want you to be treated the way you should be, not like i've been treating you."

i smiled at him and we our drinks came out and she asked for our food order. we gave it to her. i got a steak and baked potatoe and so did Jace.

"so, do you think we'll be good leaders?" i asked Jace.

"i think as long as i have you by my side, we'll do just fine." he said and kissed me.

just then their food came out and they ate with slight conversation. and then they were on our way home. when they got to her door, they lingered there for a little bit.

"I had a really good time tonight Clare." Jace said.

"Me too Jace." clary said and then she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed his face and kissed him hard, really hard. his arms snaked around my waist and my hands found their way in his hair. he licked his tongue on my bottom lip and i opened my mouth to give him acess. the kiss was getting really heated. some how in the middle of all of this, her legs found their way on my waist and his hands on her ass while Clary's back was against the wall and she had every part of him against her.

she felt his hard on through his pants and she started to grind on it and jace broke the kiss to kiss her neck and groan while she moaned. clary was almost at her climaxe when someone started to yell, which caused them to break apart.

"WHAT THE HELL!"


	3. THE END

When Clary and Jace broke apart and looked down the hall to see who screamed, Clary was met with a slap from one of Jace's whores, Aline.

"How dare you cheat on me with that ugly freak? I don't care that she is princess, I am ten times better than her!" Aline yelled.

Clary reached up to her cheek and held it for a minute stunned. Jace was asking her if she was okay but all she could think about was how Aline just hit her. Clary then jumped out of her stage of shock and tackled Aline to the ground.

All Jace saw was the small figure of Clary ripping through his hold and trampling Aline to the ground. To say that that wasn't the hottest thing he has seen would be a lie but he knew he had to stop the fight. He pulled Clary off of Aline and when Aline got up on her own, Clary got this look of triumph when she saw Aline had a bloody nose and lip.`

Jace didn't know what to do next, either kiss the hell out of Clary or to laugh so he did both. But before he got the chance to kiss her he heard Aline.

"Jace you're seriously picking her over me?"

"Yes I am Aline, I love her."

"You told me that yall were just a political marraige and that you want to be with me?"

Clary had to admit that that had hurt to hear but she understood since they just admitted their feelings for each other, it was a political marraige at first but she really wanted to see where this went with him.

Jace grabbed Clary's hand and looked Aline straight in the face, "i never said i wanted to be with you. I love Clary and yes i did say that we were just a political marraige at first but things have changed between us and it's no longer just political.

Aline screamed and walked away flinched because her scream split her already split lip more. Jace and Clary just laughed and looked at each other.

"I don't know if i should kiss you or take you to bed because let's be honest, seeing you fight for me like that really turns me on" Jace breathed on Clary's neck and started kissing and licking her sweet spot.

Clary could barely speak with how he was making her body feel but she shakily got out "I want the second one please"

Before Clary even got out the last word Jace was opening the door to her room and throwing her against the now closed door. Jace started to assualt her neck, ripping her dress off. Jace was bitting her neck so hard, she knew she'd have a mark but she really didn't care. Clary ripped Jace's shirt and pants off in a moment realizing that he was an actual God naked.

Jace laid Clary on the bed and told her that their first time should be gently. Jace and CLary's mouth sought out each others lips and it was a loving tender kiss.

"Are you ready?" Jace asked. Clary nodded and he slid easily inside of her. His movements got very fast very soon and clary was moaning into his ear. When they were both close to their orgasm, Jace looked at Clary and said "I love you" and clary said it back.

THREE MIONTHS LATER

"I now crown Jace Herondale and Clary Herondale KIng and Queen of Idris. ALL HAIL THE KING AND QUEEN"

"ALL HAIL THE KING AND QUEEN"- everyone in the kingdom.

AN/ im so sorry i havent updated in literally forever but i havent had a computer so i just made this into a three shot. im thinking of just doing one shots. Comment what you think:)))))


End file.
